


Laying the Foundation

by Stevie77



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: Jen has a date, Judy helps do her makeup.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Laying the Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> hanks to everyone in the International bittys for liking the stories, this is for you babes <3

“Sooo, I hear you have a hot date tonight? Who's the lucky guy?” Judy questioned as Jen walked into the kitchen after work.

“God Judy, who told you? Was it Christopher?” Jen responded annoyed. plopping her purse and keys on the table. 

“Maybe,” Judy said shyly, “you don’t sound too excited. Everything okay?”

If Jen was being honest with herself, the answer was no. she was not looking forward to it. she was on edge all day. The thought of having to introduce herself to someone was not appealing.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I'm just kinda-”

“Nervous?” Judy finished 

“No. I'm not nervous. I'm dreading it actually. It’s some guy Christopher knows, he set me up. I don’t even know what he looks like.” Jen always hated blind dates. She went on a few in college, all disasters. The last date she was on was Ted, and that worked out well. 

“No photos?” Judy asked

“He doesn’t believe in Facebook apparently.” Jen gave a weird face. 

Judy felt a kind of disappointment, she couldn’t stalk the guy Jen was going to be going out with tonight. Not that it mattered, Jen can date whoever she pleases. She was not her keeper. 

“I'm meeting him at the restaurant at 6. Do you think that gives me enough time to get drunk?” Jen asked grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. Judy smiled. 

“Well, maybe that’s not the best idea, you should at least give him a shot. He might be your soulmate.” Judy teases

“Soulmate. Really? I don’t believe in any of that crap. Besides, I’m not looking for anyone right now. I'm very happy with it being just me and my wine.” Taking a large gulp from her glass. 

Judy moves to be closer to her. 

“Jen you should give it a chance, besides, if he’s paying, free food. Free wine.” With that Jen raised her eyebrows and made eye contact with Judy, whose brown beauties could melt anyone. 

“You make a good point.” Jen says cocking her head down to the brunette, “I’m going to go and find something to wear. And I’m taking this.” She grabs the bottle by its neck and proceeds upstairs. 

Approximately 40 minutes later, Judy occupied by making vegan casserole she hears a bang upstairs. 

“Jen?” Judy shouts from the bottom of the stairs. “You okay?” No answer. She fears somethings wrong. 

When Judy makes it into Jen's room she sees the women on the floor, sitting with her back against the end of the bed, wine in hand, tears slipping down her cheeks. 

“Jen?” Just says cautiously, “what happened?”  
The blonde, smudged mascara has made her look eyes look tired, instantly making Judy want to cover her in bubble wrap and protect her from everything that makes her sad. 

“It’s so stupid, I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m a grown fucking woman and it’s just a date.”

“It’s not just a date, it’s your first one since Ted died. You’re allowed to feel weird about it. And if you don’t want to go, we can have a date. Her you back into the swing of things.” Judy said next to Jen on the floor. Her eyes staring right into Jen’s soul. 

“I’ll go. Get it out of the way.” Jen wipes her tears, laughing at herself for feeling so stupid about it.

“I’m glad. You know what you’re going to wear? Cause I think you should wear a dress. They make your ass look great.” Judy says, suddenly avoiding eye contact. 

Jen hadn’t really thought about it, the last year she hasn’t dressed to get anyone’s attention, she dressed for herself, and what she thought Lorna thought was appropriate for the office. 

“I’ll leave you to that. I’m making a casserole for the boys, I’m thinking we can watch a movie tonight just us. Some bonding time when Mommy’s on her date.” 

Hearing Judy call her mommy made Jen’s face flush. It lit something in her she wasn’t used to. 

It was 5:23 and Jen just got finished getting dressed, she did her hair, loose beach waves and felt better about the evening proceedings. The one thing she hadn’t done however was do her makeup, she’d never been very savvy. The look she found worked for her hasn’t changed since Charlie was born. She wanted to spice things up a little. 

“Judy, can I-“ 

“Hold that thought” 

Judy was putting the casserole in the oven and it appeared she was watching a cooking video from YouTube on her phone. She removed the oven mitts, paused the video, and looked at Jen. 

“Damn girl! You looking fine.” Judy said as she made her way from behind the island to where Jen was waiting. 

“What did you want?” 

“Oh I, I wanted to ask if you could do my makeup for tonight?” Jen asked nervously, fearing Judy would say no 

“Really? I’d love to.” The other women responded, melting her shoulders down and bringing her hands to cup her own face. 

“Don’t make it a thing. Okay?” Jen said sternly. 

“Yes ma’am,” Judy said with a salute, making fun of how bossy Jen can be at times. 

In the washroom, Jen and Judy’s makeup spralled across the counter, and Jen sitting on a stool Jen suddenly felt nervous about something else, Judy. She was so close to her. She feared she would be able to hear her heart beat. 

“Let’s remove the makeup you already have on, and get rid of those raccoon eyes.” Judy pulled a makeup wipe from her bag and began rubbing it on Jen’s cheek, careful to be gentle. It was slow, almost too slow. 

With her face, clean Jen turned to her right and looked at the bare face she saw in the mirror. 

“So I was thinking just something simple, but different that what I normally do,” Jen said moving her hands around anxiously. So she sits on them to stop them. 

“Okay, we’ll do foundation first. It’s a process.” Judy smiles. 

Jen stays still as she watched just work, painting her face like one of her canvases. Her attention to detail, taking her time with blending. Jen’s heart is racing. 

“Okay, I think we are done for the face, now time for eyebrows.” Just says, Jen just hums in agreement. Letting the artist have free reign over her face. 

“I love your scar right here,” Judy says and points on her own face. “It’s cute.”

“Thanks,” Jen said and it sounded almost like a question. Unsure of herself. Judy calling her cute gave her goose bumps. She was so close. 

“I think scars are beautiful,” Judy says as she brushes the blonde's hairs up and blends in the colour. 

“Yeah well, not everyone sees it that way,” Jen says looking down, disappointment in her words. 

Judy felt a punch in her gut, knowing the pain behind Jen’s pain of how Ted made her feel about her body. Made her sick. 

How can anyone not find you beautiful? She thought. 

“Time for eyes. You’ll have to keep them closed. I want the colours to be a surprise okay?”

“Okay. I promise I won’t look.” Jen said with a smile, kind of how she would entertain Henry’s ideas when he was younger. It was something about Judy, her childlike look at life that gave Jen a tingle in her ribs. 

Judy brushes a light shade of brown over Jen’s eyes, blending it lightly, she feared she would be pushing too hard.  
She added a light mauve, to bring out the green in Jen’s eyes, and it went well with her dark maroon dress. 

Once Judy was done blending, she took a step back to admire her work. I rather, the women before. 

You are perfect she mouthed.

“Okay, you can open now,” Judy says with much enthusiasm, grabbing Jen’s shoulder to tune her to the mirror. 

“Wow, that looks great Jude. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. We just need to do mascara and lips then you’re done.” 

Jen took a big breath, she was staring right at Judy, and Judy staring right back at her. She could feel it in her soul, that look. Was it of desire? No. It can’t be. 

“Okay, so I need you to look a little down and blink when I say,” Judy instructs. 

Jen realizes when she looks down, she is staring right down Judy’s shirt. Not bothering to look away, letting her eyes rake over her body. 

Blink

Blink 

Blink 

Blink 

When she opens them for the final time, Judy is so close she can feel her breath. Both their pupils blown. Jen’s head was foggy, suddenly very warm. 

“Now lips,” Judy says quietly. Her hand going over to the counter and grabbing a darker shade than Jen is used to, it’s a shade lighter than her dress. 

“Is this colour okay?” Her voice low

“Mhm,” Jen says pursing her lips tight, her mouth suddenly salivating, but her throat dry. 

Judy opens the tube of lipstick, rolls it up, and leans in, licking her own lips. 

She starts with the bottom lip, she Jen parting her lips slightly to allow Judy to apply the colour. Judy could tell Jen's breathing was irregular. Her chest heaving, staring at Judy. 

The brunette barely gives a smile and then bites her lip. She takes a deep breath and rolls the colours back into the tube. 

“All done”

Jen swallows deeply and brings her hands up to fix her hair. Her face felt hot, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. 

The two look at each other for a few seconds before Judy’s elbow knocks one of the makeup bags down. 

“Shit” she lets out and bends down to pick it up, Jen gets off the stool and does the same. 

“Thank you, for doing this for me.” Jen smiled. 

“My pleasure,” Judy said jokingly by bowing. 

Jen’s phone buzzes

A text from Karen  
“Hey Jen, I still have that orange wine if you and Judy want to have some.” 

Six o’clock already. 

“Oh, shit. I’m gonna be late-“

“Go go, get out of here. Have fun with...”

“Randy,” Jen says with a straight face

“Oh.” She says not as enthused as before. “Still, I want you to enjoy your night.” Her heart breaking as she says those words. 

“I’ won’t.” Jen makes a gun with her hands and points it to her throat. 

Jen leaves, Judy still in the washroom tidying the makeup, can’t help but notice the pit in her stomach. 

I should have kissed her when I had the chance 

Just then, the fire alarm begins sounding 

“Fuck!” 

“Don’t worry boys, I just burnt dinner!”


End file.
